Kitsune, The Vengeful Demon
by Aero Lynx
Summary: Inuyasha is running through the forest, cooling off from fighting with Kagome. When he battles with a super strong demon, who survived the Wind Scar. Who is this demon, and what happened in her past? Why is she so powerful? And who is she trying to kill?
1. Chapter 1

A young hanyou was leaping through the trees, trying to calm down. He was wearing a red kimono, his long hair whipping behind him. He heard strange music coming from a nearby tree. He leaped on to a branch than slowly walked over to the trunk, and collapsed.

When he awoke the sun was setting but that wasn't the reason he woke, it seemed like the tree was moving. "Why did you sleep on me?" the voice was course and soft.

The hanyou slowly drew his sword. "Nice sword, I'll be taking that." a small hand reached out for the sword, and the barrier stung the hand, "Oh, a barrier, impressive. I didn't expect that from a half-demon like you." The hanyou slashed at the tree, destroying it.

"Interesting what a little fright would do to a pathetic hanyou like you." a figure stepped out of the rubble that was the tree and removed a mask, her face was very child-like, though her sharp ice-blue eyes stuck out, her long red-orange hair in a ponytail, "Okay now I'm ready to fight," she said with a smirk that reviled her fangs.

They went all out and every time the hanyou swung and thought he hit he saw it was only a stump or bolder.

"Come on hanyou, you'll have to be faster than that to hurt me," the girl suddenly disappeared. The hanyou sensed great power, much like the one named Naraku.

"You've got to be kidding me, when I'm in the middle of fighting he shows up," the hanyou said.

"Who are you talking about? We're the only ones here." He realized he was surrounded by the same girl only there was four of them, "you can duplicate yourself?" the hanyou said.

"You bet i can." Then all four of them attcaked at the same time.

"WIND SCAR." the hanyou yelled as he slashed his sword down, a blast of energy exploded out of the blade and every thing in it's path was annihilated everything in it's path, including the four girls.

A few minutes later he heard something drop from the tree behind him, he turned slightly and felt a Tanto(1) on his neck.

"How?"

"How did I live? Well those weren't me." she said smugly. She than inhaled deeply, "you stink of the demon who killed my family," she growled.(2)

"W-who are you?"

She laughed slightly, "why my name is Kitsune," her fox tail twitching slightly.

_this happens after episode 45 Sesshomaru Wields Tokijin_

Footnotes

(1) a Tonto is a small Japanese knife, a traditional Japanese weapon

(2) not so much foot note but who ever figures out who killed her family and/or who they are, gets a Shippo

**So what did you think? Good-bad just tell me what you think, okay? don't forget to add to alerts/favorites/review, see you next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder where Inuyasha is, it's been hours," a teenager said, she was wearing a short green skirt and a plain white shirt. "I sense a Jewel Shard, and it's pretty big," she sounded scared, 'where is Inuyasha?' she thought.

"In which direction, Kagome?" a monk said, he had short dark brown hair, in a little ponytail.

"That way," She pointed northeast.

"Well than, let's go," a woman in demon slayer armor said, "Kirara(1)." The two-tailed cat at her feet quickly transformed into her full demon form, with more prominent fangs, flames around her feet and tail, they all climbed onto Kirara and she jumped using her power to fly through the air.

After about fifteen minutes they heard laughter, "Why, my name is Kitsune."

"Down there," Kagome said, Kirara dived.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said questionably.

"Ah, it seems we have some company, too bad they have to die," Kitsune said, though they were completely silent and Kitsune was facing away from them, than four doppelgangers dropped from the trees surrounding the others.

When the doppelgangers came out Kitsune leaned a bit more on Inuyasha, as if she was weakened. 'This is my chance to get free' Inuyasha thought. When Inuyasha got free he ran strait to Kagome, but he couldn't escape a slight cut from the Tanto.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked, pointing to his neck.

"Fine."

"I wouldn't be so worried about him, because you are all going to die," Kitsune said smiling evilly.

"What do you have against us?" the monk asked.

"Not anything any normal demon would, just him," she said pointing to Inuyasha.

"And what about him?" he asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Kitsune growled.

"But why attack-"

"Miroku, just don't even try, this demon is too vengeful to listen to reason," the demon slayer said.

"Enough talking-" the Kitsune in the middle started.

"TIME TO FIGHT," the sentence was ended by the entire group as they pounced upon their pray.

The Kitsune in the middle went strait for Inuyasha and Kagome using the Tanto(2) from earlier.

The one on the left went for Kirara with a Yumi(3), though the Kitsune tried to stay as far away from the giant cat as possible.

The one on the right went for Miroku using the BO4 and Shuriken(5) against his Wind Tunnel and staff.

The last one on the left went for the demon slayer using a Katana(6) to block off her Hiraikotsu.

"You are incredibly powerful, what is your name demon slayer?" the Kitsune said.

"Thank you, it is Songo," she said.

"Thanks, I like to know who I'll be killing."

"Who said that would happen?"

"And why not?"

"I have some things I need to do first," she cringed as she said this.

"Let me guess, you are the sole survivor of the demon slayer village in the mountains, so you have to kill the demon who killed your family, and that would be Naraku."

"I don't see how that's your business."

"I knew it," Kitsune smirked. Till the end of the fight they battled in silence.

The final one was battling the small fox demon, though she wasn't using a weapon, just her Fox Magic.

"I never thought I'd see my own kin fighting on the side of a half-demon and humans, where did you learn this from, your parents must of raised you wrong, I mean why you don't smell like any half-demon other than that one," she pointed to Inuyasha, "So your parents must have been-"

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT, OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU," the small demon yelled, his demonic aura, getting stronger.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve. I think it's time to end this battle."

"**FOXFIRE,"** both Kitsune and the small demon yelled. Both their foxfire was a bluish-teal color(7).

"It's impossible, you can't be him. H-he died when that demon(8) attacked the coterie(9)," Kitsune stopped fighting and looked down and the smaller demon, "is it really you S-Sh-Shippo."

**Footnotes**

**1) Using the actual spelling so :P**

**2) I really hope you know this from last chapter**

**3) A Japanese bow, typical Japanese bow is 2.3m length, made of bamboo with a string of silk and pine resin. An arrow is made of bamboo and bird feather. Bamboo is the best material for bow in the plant kingdom. Though inferior to modern composite archery bow in penetration and accuracy, it was a deadly weapon, too.**

**4) A large staff (about 2 M) used as a self defense weapon by the common people, who were not allowed to carry weapons**

**5) NOT JUST NINJA STARS OK ANYTHING THAT CAN BE HIDDEN IN THE HAND**

**6) Katana are distinguished from broadswords for the extremely sharp edge and the slightly curved blade. The beauty of a katana appears on its blade and edge.**

**7) The color of the foxfire tells other fox-demons what family the other is in so hello Shippo and Kitsune are brother and sister.**

**8) GUESS WHO IT IS BECAUSE IT'S SOMEWHAT GIVEN AWAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**9) a group of people sharing a common interest and relating together socially**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's impossible, you can't be him. H-he died when that demon attacked the coterie," Kitsune stopped fighting and looked down and the smaller demon, "is it really you S-Sh-Shippo?"

"How do you know me?" Shippo asked.

"You don't remember?"

"No, should I?"

Kitsune started laughing, "I should expect you to remember you were so young."

"Who are you?" Miroku asked.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER, SHE IS MY-" Inuyasha started, getting ready to attack.

"Inuyasha, SIT" Kagome said, and Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by some unknown force.

"My name in Kitsune from the Southern Coterie, and your sister," she said. She walked over to the rubble that was once a tree (1) and grabbed some wood than started a fire.

"Earlier one of your doppelgangers said something about you hating Inuyasha, why?" Songo asked.

"Great Question, but it's a long story, about 50 years ago, I lived in the coterie, very peaceful."

_Flashback_

_A young baby fox demon was asleep, "isn't she so cute? So what are you calling her?" a chorus of voices asked a various times._

_"Why, the perfect name for her, Kitsune," the mother said. A fox walked up to the mat the baby was sleeping on, he carefully laid next to her. Kitsune curled up next to her father while gripping his fur._

_After about two hours all but the mother, father, and a young male fox demon. Kitsune awoke and started crawling out of the house, and out of the coterie._

_"Ah. What is this, lunch?" a wolf demon said as he noticed Kitsune. Three of them stood in front of her. _

_Footnotes_

_(1) yea that is the tree that Inuyasha destroyed in the 1st part in the 1st chapter _

**Bet none of you were expecting shippo was Kitsune's younger brother**

**Yes strange place to end that, sorry don't know how to end that was gonna end it with power but, yea sorry**

**GUESS WHO KILLED HER, wait i didn't get to that, nevermind, still WHO DESTROYED HER COTERIE**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, let's just say, I'll be back soon, Kay?" Kitsune said walking off, "oh and I swear if you follow me I just might kill you," that she said kind of laughing to herself than she simply walked off.

"That girl is something else, I swear, Kagome I don't think we can trust her," Inuyasha said with a bit of a snort.

"Inuyasha, Stop it, it's not like we can separate her from Shippo, again." the teen replied.

"Well something just doesn't seem right about her, like she's hiding something."

"I agree with Kagome," Songo said, "but she is hiding something."

However, oddly Miroku was just looking as if he was thinking very hard.

About fifteen minutes later she walked back, her loose pants making noise as she walked back, the color was just a bit deeper than her eyes, while mixed with green. Her shirt was the same color, the cuffs were wide. It was sitting on her right shoulder, and looked as if it was falling of the other. Her lower back length hair was up in a high ponytail a small bow was holding if up. And around her neck was her shard of the Jewel. And of course her they could finally see her tail, it was huge compared to her body, at least the fur was. In her left hand, she was twirling a hat, like the ones that Songo and Miroku use when it rains.

Everyone's jaw dropped, she sat in that same spot that she was sitting in before, Miroku walked over to her, grasped her hands in both of his, and asked, "Kitsune I see now that you are a very beautiful woman, will you bear my child?"

Than Songo took hold of his ear and dragged him away, for punishment. Kitsune got up and walked over to Songo, and whispered something in his ear, "Why, Kitsune, are you sure that won't kill him?"

"Of course I've done it to every pervert that hit on me so don't worry."

"Well, go ahead," Songo quickly walked away while the female fox demon picked up a tiny pebble, and a few moments it turned into a huge bolder, she started hitting Miroku on the head while Songo just smiled a bit. About 15 minutes later, Kitsune stopped hitting Miroku and sat back down.

"So back to my life story?" she asked, she seemed calmer than before.

"Yea sure," the gang said, well except for Miroku.

"Ok."

__

Flashback:

The young fox demon that was helping Kitsune's mother in the kitchen felt that something was wrong; ands suddenly ran out of the house.

"Yowai, where do you think your going?"

"Something is wrong with Kitsune, I have to find her."

He ran out of the Coterie, and found the wolf demons with Kitsune in their grasp.

"Don't worry Kitsune I'll save you. Foxfire." he yelled and a small puff of yellow fire came out of his hand.

Kitsune than laughed clapping her hands, "he he, Baka," she turned to the wolf demons, "Baka, wet, me go."

"Yea right little one, you're my lunch."

"Oh ya," she held out her hand and said, "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA FOXFIRE."

"Oh you really think that will-" the demon that was holding her was burnt to a crisp, as well as the other two

End Flashback:

"Well after that instant I was declared the most powerful fox demon since my great-grandfather. Each person was given a job in the Coterie, I was then given the most important job, and the most dangerous, I was the only one that had two jobs, my first was to protect the Coterie and the second was keep the graveyard clean. When I was 50 years old, he attacked, his long white hair stained pink with my friends and mother's blood, I tried to kill him but I almost died in the processes, I was a failure. From then on, I promised both the souls of those killed and myself that I would avenge everyone in the village. So far, every time I have seen that thing, that can kill things with no point, I examined him and his little toad as well. I'm was sure he killed everyone, but now I know that father was still alive, and he took you with him, Shippo." Kitsune was saddened by this, every one could tell.

****

PLEASE TELL ME YOU KNOW WHO IT IS NOW, BECAUSE I AM DESPERATE. I gave several clues about it let us go over them

One: While Kitsune was talking to Inuyasha she said this "How did I live? Well those weren't me," she said smugly. She than inhaled deeply, "you stink of the demon who killed my family," she growled.

Two: Who is/was heartless enough to destroy an entire Coterie, without eating the victims?

Three: LONG WHITE HAIR

Four: has something that looks like a toad

Five: Also, something I forgot to mention, Inuyasha was trapped to the tree at the time it happened.

Now please guess.

Preview of next chapter:

__

A tornado was coming strait for them, a wolf demon stepped out of it and it dissipated… "He's so hot," Kitsune said. "Thank you, but you're not my type," Koga said finally taking a good look at her…

"You ignorant CANINES, MUTTS AND BAKA," an explosion of fire appeared behind her as she said it.

****

So see you next time

****

You had better send in those reviews J

. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well that's pretty much it, I guess," than Kitsune laid down, she looked tired.

"What about that Jewel Shard around your neck?" Kagome asked her.

"Oh that's just to train, though most demons that come to get it are just weak, so I easily win."

"Oh, do you think I could have it than?"

"Nope, sorry, but when I'm done with it you can."

"And when will that be?" Kagome said standing over Kitsune.

"As soon as I find that demon."

"well do you know his name?" Inuyasha asked, "because we need that Shard soon."

"Well yea how could I not, that idiotic toad kept saying his name, and it is Se- What's that?" Kitsune pointed to a tornado that was coming strait at them.

"What Now KOGA," Inuyasha yelled withdrawing his Tetsusaiga.

"Wait that thing is somebody, that's amazing." Kitsune said.

A few seconds later, the tornado stopped right in front of Kagome.

"Hi, Koga," Kagome said somewhat regretfully, "So why are you here?"

"I thought I smelt a strong demon, as well as you in the area and I wanted to make sure you were safe, but I guess I was wrong all I see here is weaklings," he said looking a Inuyasha, like he was mocking him.

"HEY, BIG SHOT," Kitsune, yelled.

"What do you want, foxy?"

_I really hate it when people call me that_, Kitsune thought to herself, "ONE- don't call me that, TWO- I was the strong demon, I was just attacking them.""Well it can't be you're just a wench, a fox wench, at that," Koga said.

_Ignorant Wolf._"Well you know what, why don't we fight, and see just who is better," Kitsune yelled.

"Sorry I don't fight chicks."

"Well that proves you are just a weak wolf, I bet you can't even beat Inuyasha," she laugh a bit.

Koga looked at her; it looked like the fire of anger was rawring inside of him, "I can and have beat that idiot Inuyasha several times."

"Oh, Really because I don't see him mortally wounded, heck you have to be WEAK to lose against him."

Koga Went out of control running at Kitsune, at his fastest speed. Kitsune simply stepped to the side and tripped him.

"Dude, Really?"

Koga got up again and turned around. Inuyasha walked over to Kitsune.

"Nice, I think you and I can be great friends," he said smiling.

"Whatever, InuBaka," Kitsune said walking away to sharpen her claws.

"Wow, why didn't I think of that?" Koga asked himself.

_I have a feeling that this is gonna get real annoying, real FAST_. "Leave me along Ignorant PUP,"

You could literally see Koga fall and Inuyasha rise just a bit. "HIGH FIVE."(1)

"Leave me alone, InuBaka."

Koga laughed. "What are you laughing at, Pup, wait that would be an insult to all pups, your much worse."

And the situation just continued on, it seemed Kitsune never ran out of insults. "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU BOTH ARE IGNORANT CANINES, MUTTS AND BAKA, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Kitsune yelled foxfire making a bonfire behind her.

"She really is scary when she is angry," Shippo said hiding behind Kagome.

"I agree, that's why I love her," said a stranger, his fox tail frozen, his outfit was almost exactly like Shippo's only bigger.

"Oh, great the weakling is here," Kitsune said walking over to the stranger, "So, Yowai, I see you haven't gotten any better at magic, or fighting for that matter."

"You know I will fight to the death for you because you are-" He started.

"Don't you dare say it," Kitsune said giving him a warning, while of course getting her boulder ready.

"But you are my fiancé."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"But my dear-" he said as he got beaten up by 'his love'.

"AWWW, Inuyasha don't they make a cute couple," Kagome said, gushing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!"

"Oh nothing."

"Anyway, Yowai, you and I will never happen, because, one- you are weak, and two- we are no longer engaged to wed, plus I would've runaway before that could have happened."

"BUT."

****

_I would like to thank:_

_Merky5_

_Luiz4200_

_Thank you for guessing and winning so here is a penguin (")_

_And a shark MWHAHAHAHAHAH (^^^)_

_Footnotes-_

_1) Inuyasha is being real chummy towards Kitsune, hummmmm… Will they Be a couple?_

_The answer_

**_NOOOOOO will Koga and Kitsune be a couple?_**** NOOO SO DON'T ASK!!!!**

_Preview of next chapter-_

_"Well if It isn't the bastard himself, Sesshomaru, you have no idea how long I've been looking for you." … "will take care of you my self"… "NOOO, LORD SESSHOMARU" 'I can't kill him now, but……'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yowai, I advise that you go away, something powerful is coming, and you need to go,"(1) Kitsune said shaking her head, _it's him, this is my chance to kill him, I'm just as strong as him, if not stronger, I can now, finally, avenge my Coterie._ "Inuyasha, that is him, that is the one that killed my mother, I can still smell of my friends blood all over him." a man was walking, rather slowly towards the huge group his left sleve just blowing in the wind, along with his hair and the fur that was draped over his right shoulder, walking behind him was a two-headed lizard, and walking beside the lizard was a toad, or at least it looked like a toad carrying a two-headed staff(2).

"Inuyasha, I see you have a new weakling in your group," the man said with a snare.

Koga and his friends(3), as well as Kitsune and Yowai, were so confused.  
"So Inuyasha," Kitsune said, after coming out of shock, "You know the beast that killed my Coterie?"

"I guess, because this is my half-brother," Inuyasha said, walking away, _this is gonna get real bad real fast, I have to get the others out of here._

"Inuyasha, you and your friends need to leave… I have some business to discuss with my great friend Sesshomaru."

"How dare you-"

"Jaken, shut up" Sesshomaru said, "I remember you, you were that fox that lived," (4)

"Yea that's me. Sesshomaru, I challenge you to a fight to the death, do you agree or are you just a coward that only prays on the weak?"

"Kitsune, I agree to your challenge, but let's let those who are weaker than us run, before we fight," he said walking back to Jaken.

"Fine by me…" she walked back to Inuyasha and the rest of the group, "Guys I need you to be very careful."

"Kitsune, do you really intend to kill him?" asked Songo and Shippo.

"Yes, he kill my Coterie, I have to kill him… you need to go, now guys, oh and can you take Yowai with you, he's stupid enough to stay and get killed?"

"Yea, Kitsune, just you be careful as well," Inuyasha said grapping Kagome and Yowai and running in the opposite direction. Kitsune turned around and pulled out her weapons out of her pocket (5) and choosing her Katana as her weapon of chose.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yup let's get started." Kitsune went all out. Though it only looked like Sesshomaru was only using less than half his power.

"You though you could beat me?" Sesshomaru said, looking at Kitsune, who looked like she was about to faint.

"Yes, of course, I have to."

"Oh really?" he said as he attacked, Kitsune dogged easily, it seemed like she had her all her energy back. Kitsune knocked Sesshomaru to the ground rather quickly and stood above him, "he, and I thought you were strong," Kitsune said.

"Impressive, I didn't expect that from a little fox like you."

"Well it was good acting, don't you agree… well I don't really care what you think, well good-bye Sesshomaru, forever," She said an evil smile on her face.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!" a small girl said running to the man, her orange and white, along with her brown hair, flowing back as she ran, "Please don't kill Lord Sesshomaru, please." the girl pleaded to Kitsune

__

Flashback-

Kitsune was knelling in fount of Sesshomaru, begging to leave her village alone, or to kill her instead.

Sesshomaru simply walked on, to kill them all

End Flashback

"Why, girl why should I let this, this thing live?"

"Please?" the girl said.

While Kitsune was talking to the girl, Sesshomaru got up grasped the girl and hugged her against his chest and slashed at Kitsune, Kitsune dogged and slashed at his arm, only realizing that he didn't have one. Once again she knocked Sesshomaru to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!! Are you okay?" the girl said a worried look in her eyes.

"Rin, get out of here," he said, almost pleading with her eyes.

"No, I won't leave you to die!!" Rin said.

"Rin… now."

"No, I won't."

"Well, Rin was it, don't worry, he won't hurt… for long," as Kitsune said this she had an evil glint. She lifted her sword up and stabbed him.

"LORD SESSHOMARU, NO, how dare you, you killed him… you, you monster," Rin said getting up, tears in her eyes, she started hitting Kitsune, whispering 'why' to herself.

"Hey, short stuff, why don't you look again?" Kitsune said.

"Why I know he's dead."

"Rin I'm fine," Sesshomaru said, standing up.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin smiled and ran over to him, "Wait how are you still alive?"

"Well you see, I stabbed his hair not his body or anything," Kitsune smiled, "Now what was that about me being a monster?"

"Hehe, well never mind about that, thank you," Rin ran over to Kitsune and hugged her.  
"You think I'm that heartless, that I could ignored that face of yours?" Kitsune said tapping her on the nose.

"Rin go find Jaken," Rin than ran off in some direction. "Why did you let me live?"

"Well let's see half was Rin the other was the fact that I'm not as heartless as you, since I did the same as Rin and you still killed my friends and family… but I see that you, well, your heart melted when you met her."

"How did you know that?"

"Well I saw it in your eyes."

"Oh."

"Well I'll see you around." Kitsune than ran to the mountains, leaving.

****

Footnotes-

1) Yes she is being nice to Yowai; she believed that he and she were the only ones left in the village… I don't know why though.

2) This is just a comment but have you noticed that there is a lot of two-headed stuff around Sesshomaru.

3) Ok they showed up as Kitsune was beating Yowai… I just didn't say it

4) There seem to be a lot of those lately ha-ha… I'm so weird.

5) Ok there small like Shippo's spinning top

__

YAY It is Done, will be working on a soul eater fanfic, a friend asked me to make, and my Ouran at the same time

FIN


End file.
